Emergency medical treatment is often provided at the location of illness or injury. Medical treatment is often continued en-route to a hospital while in an ambulance. Medical treatment in a mobile environment is often difficult because of road conditions and traffic.
The rigors of a mobile medical environment require that professionals involved be adequately trained. Exposure to simulated ambulance movements in a practice environment is helpful to train medical professionals to perform in a mobile environment. To this end, the prior art includes various training devices which simulate an ambulance environment.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,888,495 to Johnson, et al. discloses a mobile medical simulation platform for training medical emergency personnel at remote locations in a realistic environment. The platform comprises a mobile base movable between remote geographical locations, a main enclosure defining an interior space separated into an ambulance simulation area and an emergency room simulation area, medical equipment usable in medical simulation training for treating a human patient, and patient simulators configured to provide simulation of medical events and conditions of a human patient. Use of the platform may include conducting training at a first location, moving the platform to a second location, and conducting training at the second location. The platform is an actual road-going vehicle incapable of easy disassembly and reassembly within the confines of a classroom.
South Piedmont Community College discloses an ambulance simulator installed in a classroom. The simulator comprises the actual back end of an ambulance stripped apart and rebuilt in the classroom. A looping video, including a siren, is played on a screen where the cab of the ambulance normally would be to give the impression the ambulance is driving down the road. The simulator is a permanent fixture within the classroom and is not designed to be transferable to other classrooms.
Despite the advantages of the prior art, a major drawback has been that the ambulance simulators disclosed are not easily installed or moved. They are heavy, bulky, and time consuming to install and move.
The prior art fails to disclose or suggest an emergency medical services training apparatus that is easily disassembled and transported and which is designed to simulate a moving ambulance. Therefore, there is a need for an emergency medical personnel training simulator installed in a typical, indoor classroom environment where the practice setting can be easily disassembled to other classrooms.